


Ridiculously Romantic

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Drama, Episode Related, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:24:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: The Prom, and what you didn't get to see afterwards. I put an AU warning, because we never got to see what happened during the time Justin was in a coma.





	Ridiculously Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_Prom Night_

 

Brian felt self-conscious, as he walked into the hall, and began to look for Justin. After scanning the room for several moments, he spotted the blonde, and Daphne.

 

He smirked when Daphne noticed him, and then watched as the young girl tapped Justin’s arm, and motioned in his direction. The look on Justin’s face was of complete shock, and happiness.

 

Brian continued to look around, taking in the hall, as he slowly approached Justin and Daphne. When Brian reached Daphne and Justin a few minutes later, Justin smiled brightly.

 

Then, unable to help it, he said, “I thought you said you wouldn’t be caught dead in a room full of 18 year olds.” Daphne smiles at Justin’s smart mouth, trying not to laugh. 

 

Brian replies, “I thought I’d recapture my lost youth.” He began to run his fingers under Justin’s tie, and then he turns and looks at Daphne, and Justin does as well.

 

“You look hot Daphne.” Brian says, and Daphne looks at Justin and grins, when Brian kisses her temple. She laughs softly. “I’d fuck you.” Brian says, and Daphne, trying not to laugh, replies, “Uh, you too, Brian.”

 

Brian turns back to Justin, and then says to Daphne, “Mind if I borrow your date?” After Daphne agrees, she walks away. Brian grabs Justin’s hand and leads him to the center of the dance floor.

 

The lovers begin to slowly move from side to side. Brian takes off his silk scarf and puts it around Justin’s neck. They begin to dance in sync. Both men wore smiles on their faces, and you could tell that they loved each other.

 

Everyone else stood back, away from the two dancing lovers. Most of the other students looked surprised. Daphne looked so happy for her two friends, but especially for Justin.

 

Brian twirled Justin around, before reclaiming him moments later. They continued to dance, only aware of each other. Right now, no one else existed to the two men.

 

This was their moment in time, and no one was going to ruin it. Daphne continued to smile, as she watched her best friend dance with the man of him dreams. Brian twirled Justin around again, to his delight.

 

Daphne laughed softly, and smiled some more at her friends. Brian twirled Justin around once more. Justin and Brian smiled at each other, as the song and dance became embedded in their hearts and minds. 

 

Brian twirled Justin around a few more times. Then he touched Justin’s nose with his own, as their dancing became more intimate. Justin slowly began to undo the buttons on Brian’s coat. 

 

They moved their faces until they were inches apart, and then they moved apart, continuing to dance. As this was going on, Justin was slowly removing Brian’s coat.

 

Justin throws the coat to Daphne, who smiles, happy to be able to witness this beautiful scene between her best friend and Brian. The two men are still smiling, and Justin slips Brian’s scarf back around his lover’s neck, his arms around Brian’s neck as well, as they dance together as one.

 

Brian twirls Justin around a few more times. Then he dips Justin, slowly and smoothly. Then their foreheads are pressed together once more. Brian twirls Justin again, this time lifting the blonde’s feet off the ground.

 

Before you know it, they are kissing. Chris Hobbs has a murderous look on his face. Daphne of course, just can’t stop smiling. The two men continue to kiss, as the song slows down, and nears its end.

 

Suddenly, Brian pulls out of the kiss. He twirls Justin around one last time, and then, still holding onto Justin’s hand, leads the blonde out of the hall, and into the parking garage.

 

In the parking garage, they are dancing, and singing off-key. The couple dances for a few more seconds, and then walks to Brian’s jeep. “Did you see their faces?” Justin asks happily, and he laughs.

 

Brian replies, “Yeah, we gave them a prom they’ll never forget.” They reach the jeep, and Justin says, “Me neither.” Brian takes the scarf off his neck again, and puts it around Justin’s.

 

Justin smiles, leans against the jeep, and then says, “It was the best night of my life.” Brian fights a smile, and he says, “Even if it was ridiculously romantic.” They kiss, and then Justin steps away from the jeep.

 

Brian fingers the scarf around Justin’s neck, and then says, “Later.” Justin smiles, and then replies in kind, “Later.” He begins to laugh softly, because he is still having trouble believing that Brian actually showed up.

 

Justin starts walking back to the hall, as Brian opens the door to his jeep, and gets inside. He closes the door, and then looks into his side mirror, watching Justin.

 

Brian smiles, and Justin keeps walking back to the hall. Brian is still watching Justin in his side mirror. He sees Hobbs come up behind Justin, a bat in his hand. Brian quickly flees the jeep, running toward the two teenagers, hoping to get to Justin in time.

 

“Justin!” Brian shouts, trying to warn the blonde. Justin, unaware of what’s going on, hears Brian’s shout, and turns around. Things seem to go in slow motion, as Chris swings, and the bat makes a sickening CRACK, as it hits Justin’s head. Justin plunges into complete darkness.

 

Brian reaches the two teenagers. He pushes Chris to the ground, making the teenager drop the bat. Brian picks up the bat, and hits Chris with it. Brian is pissed off, scared, and horrified of the scene before him.

 

Chris yells out, “Ow! Goddamn it!” Brian quickly drops the bat, and then he rushes over to Justin. Justin only lies on the cold cement, his blood and life draining away.

 

Brian stares at Justin’s still form for a moment, unable to believe this is happening. Then he kneels behind the young blonde. Brian gently touches Justin’s right arm, trying to see if he can get the teenager to respond. 

 

When he gets no response, Brian leans over Justin’s body, setting his head on Justin’s waist. The words pour out of Brian before he can stop them, “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No, no, no. God!”

 

Brian looks over Justin’s body for any more injuries. He calls an ambulance, and then he calls Michael to tell him what has happened. Brian is beyond worried for Justin now. 

 

He’s now terrified for the blonde teenager. Brian tries to use the scarf to stop some of the bleeding, even though he knows that it’s useless. He’s not a doctor, but Brian feels the need to do SOMETHING.

 

He holds the young man (that had come to mean so much to him, in such a short time) in his arms, and willed the blonde to be okay. Brian is barely able to keep his emotions under control.

 

When he hangs up, he is relieved when the ambulance shows up. The paramedics pull out a stretcher, and they lift Justin gently but quickly onto it, being careful.

 

They allow Brian to ride in the ambulance with them, and he does, staring at Justin the whole time. Before he knows it, they are pulling up at the entrance of the hospital.

 

The two doors of the ambulance open, and the paramedics pull out the stretcher which carries Justin. Brian gets out of the ambulance a few seconds later, covered in Justin’s blood.

 

He is holding the blood-soaked scarf in his hand, and can barely fight the urge to cry. Brian follows the paramedics into the hospital. The blood. Justin’s blood. It was all over him, his clothes, his face, when he had pulled Justin close, and held him. 

 

Brian takes a seat in a hall of the hospital, the blood-soaked scarf around his neck. He’s more scared than ever before, and has no idea what to do. Brian blames himself in his mind, thinking that if he hadn’t shown up, then Justin would still be okay.

 

The next thing he knows, someone is walking toward him. Brian doesn’t look up, he doesn’t have to. He knows that it’s Michael. Michael takes a seat next to Brian, and rests what is supposed to be a comforting hand, on his shoulder.

 

It doesn’t work, though. Next, Michael tries to comfort Brian by massaging his neck, but that doesn’t work either. Brian can’t speak, he can only blink, as he stares at the wall, remembering.

 

Brian’s face is tear streaked, and he knows that Michael wants to say something, but thankfully his best friend stays silent. Brian closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them he remembers.

 

Brian remembers the three of them: himself, Michael, and Justin, running down the hall of this same hospital, the night that Gus was born. As Brian comes back to the present, he feels more tears fall from his eyes, and run down his cheeks, but he can’t stop them.

 

He won’t stop them. Michael continues to try and comfort Brian, but it’s just not working. Brian stares right in front of him. He’s just staring at the wall, remembering every moment that he and Justin have had together. 

 

More tears fall down his cheeks, but still neither one of them say anything. Michael just continues to try and comfort his friend, who is lost in his memories and pain.

 

_At the hospital the next day: Day One_

 

It’s twelve o’clock in the morning, and Brian feels many different things at once. However, the main thing he’s feeling is fear. As Brian just sits there with Michael, a flurry of activity catches his attention and he actually looks up.

 

Brian pauses, seeing Jennifer and Molly Taylor standing there talking to a nurse. He hears her words, “My son, Justin. Is he alright? I got a call that he was hurt at his Prom. Where is he?”

 

Brian can see her beginning to panic, and then suddenly, as if Jennifer feels his presence, she turns in his direction. “You! This is your fault!” She spits out, her voice lowering, and Brian can tell that she’s pissed off, and needing to blame him.

 

He looks at Molly, who only stands there, a sad look on her face. It’s obvious that she doesn’t know what’s going on, only that something’s wrong with Justin, and that Jennifer blames Brian.

 

With a sigh, Brian walks over to Jennifer Taylor, and said, “Ms. Taylor. I can tell you what happened, if need be.” Jennifer stares at Brian. “This is your fault. Because of you, my son could die.”

 

The words were like a dagger that stabbed at Brian’s heart. He couldn’t believe that Jennifer wouldn’t even let him tell her what happened. Not bothering to listen to the woman any longer, Brian grabbed his coat, and left.

 

Heading to Babylon, he sighed. “I can fuck and suck my way through the night, and forget about everything else for now. I’ll go crazy if I have to stay in that hospital the entire time that Jennifer Taylor is there.”

 

A little while later, Brian walks into Babylon, and all thoughts of Proms, attacks, and pretty little blonde boy’s, are gone from his mind. Going onto the dance floor, Brian spots his prey, and grabbing the guy by the shirt, leads the blonde to the backroom.

 

_At the hospital: Day Two_

 

Brian walks into the hospital the next day. He couldn’t sleep last night, as images of Justin getting attacked, took over his mind, playing over and over, all night long.

 

Brian had to finally go back to Babylon, and get two more tricks to have a threesome with, and after fucking them and kicking them out, he finally fell into an exhausted sleep.

 

Now, as he walked into the hospital, Brian pulled a nurse aside, and asked about Justin’s condition. “Excuse me, Miss? I need to find out some information on a patient. His name is Justin Taylor.”

 

The nurse stares at Brian for a moment. Then she looks down at the clipboard in her hands, and asks, “Are you related to Mr. Taylor?” Brian shakes his head no, when the nurse looks back up at him.

 

“Then I’m sorry, sir. I can’t give out any information on our patients unless it’s family that’s asking.” The nurse walks away a few moments later, and Brian mutters under his breath, “Damn.”

 

Then he feels the rage bubbling up in him, and he shouts out in anger, “SHIT!” Several hours later, as Brian is sitting in the hall, keeping watch over Justin; the ‘family’ descends upon him.

 

Debbie is the first one to reach him, and she shouts out, “YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF SUNSHINE!” Then she slaps Brian upside his head.

 

Smarting from being yelled at, and being smacked, Brian looks at Debbie. “Fuck you, Debbie. Fuck all of you, who think that this shit is my fault.” Then as Brian turns to leave the waiting room, someone grabs his arm.

 

Whirling around, he turns to face Melanie, Lindsay, and Vic. Lindsay and Vic look sad and sorry for him, while Melanie has a glare in her eyes and a deadly expression on her face.

 

“If that kid in there dies, Kinney, I will fucking rip your balls off. Everyone who gets close to you gets fucked over somehow. I can’t believe for one second, that I thought things with Justin were going to be different.”

 

Brian has no reply for this. He just pushes Vic and Lindsay out of his way, when they go to hug him. He doesn’t want to deal with the ‘family.’ He _can’t_ deal with the ‘family.’

 

It’s just too much to put up with all at once. Brian practically runs down the hall, until he's standing right outside of Justin’s room. He can’t stay with the ‘family’ anymore, or he'll lose his fucking mind.

 

Hmm. Speaking of fucking. Brian looks at his watch. 9:00 P.M. With a smirk, he turns and walks back down the hall to the exit. Brian starts on his way to Babylon. It’s going to be another long night.

 

_At the hospital: Day Three_

 

Brian paces the hall of the hospital. He feels like he’s going crazy. The only time Brian gets any type of news, is when Jennifer is around. No one will tell him anything, since he’s not family.

 

Brian has to stop himself from drugging himself into a coma of his own, since he is fucking horrible about waiting to see if Justin is going to make it. Every little thing pisses him off.

 

Every word, every breath, every squeak of a chair on the floor, just everything is driving him up the wall. Brian is making everyone else crazy, and he’s making himself crazy as well.

 

Not knowing what to do, or what to say, how to make himself feel better, or even Jennifer or Molly, is making Brian wish he never showed up at Justin’s Prom in the first place.

 

He knows that it’s wrong, and probably mean to think that, but is unable to help it. Brian wants to tear his hair out, but is too vain to actually do it. He just knows that he’s worried about Justin.

 

Jennifer has made several more remarks to him, especially today. She is getting so frustrated, and not that Brian blames her, because he doesn’t. She just needs to calm down some. 

 

Her anger and hate, won’t do anyone any good, especially Justin. If he were out of his coma and awake, he wouldn’t want things to be going on as they are currently.

 

Something needs to be done, though. Justin has had several seizures, and a few allergic reactions to some of the medicines, before Jennifer cleared everything up. It was horrible.

 

_At the hospital fast forward to Week Three: Day One: 1:00 A.M._

 

The doctor walks up to Jennifer, who quickly stands up, with Molly and Brian rising also. The doctor then proceeds to tell them that Justin has come out of his coma, and he is awake.

 

Then the doctor says that Justin will need to go rehab for a month, to help with the nerve damage to his hand. Brian mutters, “Shit,” under his breath, and then leaves the hospital.

 

Now that he knows that Justin is okay, Brian can mostly go back to his normal life. He knows that Justin will have a better life without him, so he leaves without even letting Justin know that he was there in the first place.

 

“I never should have even gone to his Prom. It was so stupid. I let myself care for Justin, and in doing that, I lost control of the situation. My stupid mistake was going to his Prom in the first place."

 

Brian sighs, feeling he should've known something like this would happen. He's not the ridiculously romantic type. He never was, and will probably never be. Just when Brian thinks he might be, something as horrible as Justin getting attacked, has to happen.

 

It’s things like that that make him never want to bother to fall for someone, and go through all the ridiculously romantic crap. To Brian, it just isn’t worth all the pain and suffering.

 

The way he looks at it, why put yourself on the line, when you only stand to lose? What is the point of getting your heart ripped out and stomped on, by someone you supposedly love?

 

There is no point, but no one seems to realize that. Everyone is so amazed at how good being in love feels. Well what about the bad stuff, like when someone gets hurt or dies? Then what?

 

Are you just supposed to move on, and find someone else to be ridiculously romantic with? Hell no. That’s not how these things work. Sure, Brian's never been on a date before, but he's not an idiot.

 

Everyone wants someone to be ridiculously romantic with, and Brian knows that for some reason, Justin wants that with him. Brian doesn't know if he can do that. He feels scared that he even wants to try.

 

The End.


End file.
